So it should be
by ammipime
Summary: Pero calla porque es más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte, pero la deja escurrirse a su lado, porque él no la puede retener. Y la nota levantarse e ir coloreando arcoíris, y pintando lapislázulis que no deberían estar ahí.


Salió casi solito.

Bien, amo el GRUVIA with all my heart...pero no puedo evitar shippear a mi vida bella Juvia con otros magos. Especialmente si estos son sexys como Laxus, o Rogue, o Rufus, o un sin fin de etcéteras. Realmente no sé por qué escribí sobre Laxuvia(? Shippeo a Laxus con Mira, además. Pero salió, me gusto y seguiré haciendo cracks xD pero despues UwU.

¡En fin! Les dejo este pequeño OneShot. Espero que les guste, que no les moleste mis fumadas y todo eso xD. El fragmento de la canción realmente no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero la escuche después de escribirla y esa parte de "puedes mentirte, pero no me mientes a mi" me llego, y creo que luego de eso me pareció que tocaba al menos un poco lo que escribi. Sin más que decir les dejo que lean.

P.D: Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de **Hiro Mashima** , si me pertenecieran Juvia sería más importante y Gray ya se hubiera arrepentido de rechazarla tantas veces(?

P.D: La imagen de portada es edición mía C:

* * *

 **SO IT SHOULD BE.**

Everything you want in broken pieces on the floor

and everything you thought you'd ever need

But it's not want you want but matters

and such you want more

So go on, lie to yourself but don't lie to me.

Keep on wanting- _The Fray_

* * *

Se calla porque no hay algo raro en verle feliz. Escucha las risas, y las voces en tercera, segunda, primera persona. Toma del vaso, el agua se desliza por su garganta y cae en el hueco que hay en su estómago. Y se calla. Porque es de la única forma en que la podrá tener.

Se calla cuando escucha vueltas y vueltas en el espacio vacío. Girando como tornado, azotándolo todo. Aprieta los nudillos cuando ve abrazos, y un rostro rojo de varón que no debería lucir así, porque significa cariño. No sólo vergüenza, también cariño.

Se calla porque está acostumbrado a que _esa_ atención-la de ella-no esté dirigida a él. Y escucha que alguien tose a su lado, pero lo ignora. Se calla y no responde, ni grita ni hace por detener el andar ligero del agua que se aleja de él. A lo lejos los ríos, los lagos, el cielo azul, y todo se va.

Y es que está acostumbrado. No te acerques mucho al agua, porque te puedes ahogar. Y no le importa, porque quiere ahogarse si eso significa llenarse de ella. Porque es un recipiente vacío. Un desierto y esta agrietado, y necesita ser líquido y necesita del mar. Se calla ¿Qué puede hacer el muchacho? No quiere correr. Se calla porque le llegan olas diáfanas, que apenas lo rozan.

Pero se calla cuando la ve sentada a la barra, jugueteando con el cabello-que no es de ella,-pero que ella quiere y protege igual. Ya le dijeron que debía alejarse. Pero es tormenta, y no se le puede parar. No va a correr, porque escucha truenos.

Se calla, cuando ella lo llama temerosamente-y repite en su mente que es "san" nunca "sama"-una cercanía más casual y menos íntima. Pero lo llama igual. Y él calla, incluso cuando se quiere acercar. Luego se voltea, porque ignorarla es más fácil. Y se calla. Y ella se da la vuelta, como viento húmedo, yéndose lejos.

Es una tormenta con rayos, centellas y viento que azota. Azotara.

Y se calla. Porque la nota sentarse a su lado, la estática halando de él, tirando hacia ella. No se mueve y no respira. Y se calla con más fuerza. Pero no puede callar su corazón. Ella lo ve y sonríe. Él calla. Porque la sonrisa no era para él, sino para quien está casi a su lado, casi en frente, siempre delante de él. Nada puede Sólo se calla. Cuando la ve reírse como un pajarito. Y se levanta, y va con él-el otro, el de siempre-y le sonríe y sus sonrisas no se secan.

Pero calla porque es más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte, pero la deja escurrirse a su lado, porque él no la puede retener. Y la nota levantarse e ir coloreando arcoíris, y pintando lapislázulis que no deberían estar ahí. El agua le llega lenta. Mejor así, mejor se calla.

Y calla, porque ella lo ha logrado. Y se preguntó si era, si siempre iba a ser así. Pero se calla, porque ya intentó matarla. Y no funciono. No con sus propias manos, pero sería obra suya. Y no pudo, porque el agua es eterna. Y él se ahoga. Necesita ahogarse en ella, aunque ya no pueda salir. Ya no puede escapar, ni cuando ve que esta allá, rompiendo en otra costa, abrazando icebergs, congelada. Congelándose como no debería congelarse el mar. Pero calla, porque puede ser suya, como tierra mojada. Gota a gota volverla a juntar.

Y calla, porque muerta hubiera sido obra suya.

No dice nada, ni cuando escucha suspiros pesados a su lado. Y constantes "Te lo dije" "Te lo he dicho". Él calla porque es tormenta, y la lluvia no puede ir por mucho tiempo lejos de él. Calla, porque escucha truenos y rayos. Y va a caer. Va a caer. Ignorando lo que de por si nunca le ha importado. Y corrientes azules que se acercan y se van lejos de él. Y gris y azul que se juntan y se toman, y amarillo que no quiere ver, pero calla y soporta. Soporta muy bien.

Sonríe con el silencio, porque llega como huracán. Y sonríe. Y le sonríen. Porque la electricidad no es compatible con el agua, pero tampoco se apaga como el fuego, y tampoco se derrite ni se derretirá. Y calla. Porque la ve tomándose a sí misma. Y brillan como luciérnagas en noches que se apagan. Brillante como estrella. Traslúcida como un fantasma-que ya no es, que ya no está-Pero es silencioso, pasa cerca y la ilumina y la apaga. Va a caer. Va a caer.

Y calla. Porque si ella después de tanto tiempo intentando lo ha logrado, él lo puede lograr también. Aunque venga acarreando sus viejos esfuerzos, y destroce lo que el agua ha formado. Pero la hará caer. Va a caer.

Y guarda silencio cuando escucha que le llama, y pregunta por él-no por el otro, por él- Y calla porque aprendió a callar. La escucha, deslizándose tranquila y luego una brisa que congela, y la ve marchar. Tomando una mano que no es la suya-pero lo será-y mirar atrás, resbaladiza, asustadiza. Va a caer.

Calla cuando le enciende todas las estrellas una noche nublada. Y no es el sol ni el cielo azul. Pero es luz pálida y dorada entre sombras. Y es mejor. Calla porque es agua que viene y que va. Le da un consuelo que la inmovilidad no entiende, y explica por qué va a pasar.

Que su destino es caer líquida y ser surcada por rayos y por luz. Y calla cuando ve que se aleja, envuelta de nuevo en escarcha y cuarzos que no vienen de él. Y calla, cuando aún en la distancia escucha que dicen sus nombres, entre murmullos y gotas de lluvia, y prósperos silencios, viene el de él.

No dice nada cuando ve manos que se separan. Miradas que no entienden y no quieren comprender. Y calla, porque hay que procurar guardarte un espacio en corazones que estuvieron deshabitados. Y calla cuando se agotaron los "sama" que parecían prósperos. Y ve que cae agua de lo que parecía acerado. No es su culpa lo que tenía suceder.

Porque la electricidad no se derrite, ni se seca, ni se extingue. Y el agua la vuelve fuerte y mortal. No habla cuando escucha que le piden explicaciones. Que se encargó de iluminar. No dice nada cuando percibe la mirada agria. Pero no es su culpa que tardará, y que cuando quiso ya no la pudiera retener.

Calla. Pero sus ojos le instan a congelarla. Que se atreva y él también se va a atrever. Calla cuando escucha que lo maldicen. Que lo despojó de toda vida, de toda paz y todo amor. Pero calla y él otro también calla. Lo mira con odio y con rencor. Pero no es su culpa tener un lazo donde él-otro-se rompió. Que algunos sentimientos se han deshidratado, y lo que ha muerto, muerto quedó.

No dice nada cuando vienen lluvias, lloviznas, nevadas y tormentas. Él sólo abrió caminos, incineró malezas, se hizo un espacio entre las arterias de ese corazón. No dice nada, por mucho tiempo que estuvo acostumbrado a hablar. Calla, por escuchar melodías gloriosas, que huelen a viejo y a nuevo, y a comenzar a hablar.

Y luego sonríe. Porque la estática lo empuja a ella. Se mueve, se mueven. Algo que roza, que eriza. Sonríe y calla cuando ya no escucha "Te lo dije", cambian por "Sabías que lo ibas a lograr". Se ha hecho inmune a reclamos, a regaños. Que ya no escucha y calla. Porque iba a pasar, porque tenía que pasar.

Calla, cuando hay tormentas de ensueño. Azul y pálido regado en sus sabanas, y manos que tiemblan, agua que se agita en sus brazos ya no en los de alguien más.

Laxus habla. Siempre habla, cuando es otro el que ahora calla. Cuando la mirada profunda e infinita lo busca, cuando no es "sama" y no es "san". Laxus habla, cuando ya no es un nombre, sino sentimientos y emociones. Laxus sonríe, porque no se siente culpable, de verla llegar a él como la orilla de un lago, constante y silenciosa, y gritar su nombre-ya no el del otro, el de él-y se abraza a él, a su ancha espalda.Y es lo que ya puede beber. Beber y no se extingue, beber y no se enfría. Habla, porque es suya. De él. Laxus habla cuando la nota blanda y radiante. Juvia acompañada de rayos-no hielo, ni nieve- como es.

Como siempre debe ser.

* * *

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
